1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a folding scaffold unit used by workers while constructing and/or repairing a structure while in a raised position and, particularly, to a folding scaffold unit which is foldable with ease and convenient for accommodation thereof when not in use.
2. Description of Prior Art
A scaffold unit has been conventionally needed in case that the worker is engaged in various working such as painting, repairing a wall surface of the structure, etc. at the position beyond the arms' length although the worker could engage in such working without using the scaffold unit within the arms' length.
There has been employed, as the scaffold unit, a group of logs combined by a wire and assembled at the working site or field or a group of metal pipes in view of improvement of working efficiency and reduction of costs. In the latter scaffold unit, namely, the one composed of the groups of the metal pipes, the pole members positioned perpendicular to the earth and scaffold boards to be fixed between the pole members are different members, hence, a plurality of members are assembled in the working field. Although this scaffold unit is stable after assembling the plurality of members, it takes labor and time for assembling the plurality of members before working and disassembling the plurality of members after working.
There has been employed a more simple scaffold unit composed of a plurality of stepladders and scaffold boards extended between the plurality of stepladders. This scaffold unit was likewise troublesome since the scaffold boards are disassembled and carried to the next working site.
There has been further employed a scaffold unit composed of a plurality of metal pipes which are welded and casters fastened to the underside of legs of the metal pipes to facilitate moving with ease. This is very convenient in case the scaffold unit is to be moved in the working field since if the scaffold unit is pushed along the wall of the structure, the casters move on the floor so that the scaffold unit can be moved faster which entails in completing the working faster. However, inasmuch as the scaffold unit is fabricated as a cubic structure which occupies a large space, it is still bulky when not used.